Fire and Ice: Melting with you
by jesslovesnayarivera
Summary: Five years later, Celebrity Pastry Chef Brittany S. Pierce goes back home to Lima, Ohio to open a new bakery with Rachel Berry, getting away from the spotlight. Britt runs into firefighter/ high school sweet heart, Santana and tries to rekindle their relationship. Will sparks fly or the old fire between them die? (Read inside for full description!) Brittana, Smut, and Santana G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice: Melting with you**.

**Introduction: **Five years after as Americas sweetest celebrity chef, Brittany S. Pierce is enjoy life out of the spot light, back in her home town, Lima, Ohio. Brittany's opening a bakery shop with her best friend, Rachel Berry. Life is great until she runs into her high school sweetheart, Santana Lopez, a sexy firefighter who gives her a reception cold enough to freeze wild flames of fire. If Brittany wants her homecoming to be all sugar cookies and cupcakes, she'll have to win Santana over. But, how can she earn her forgiveness When Santana won't even speak a word to her? Brittany's got a plan, one that the firefighter can never turn down, since it means helping out her fire station: Hunk of the month fundraiser auction.

**Warnings for later on throughout the story: **Smut and Girl!Peen Santana. Do not read if you're not into this sort of thing. Slightly AU as well. Mentions of ships like Klaine, but this is a BRITTANA story. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brittana or any of these Glee characters. But I do own my brain, and fingers! Any misspelling or errors are all mine, Forgive me. Enjoy.

**Chapter one:**

Who ever said you can never go back home is full of shit. Brittany S. Pierce has gone back home to Lima, Ohio. The only place she'd been truly happy- and she was enjoying ever minute of it.

Lima was still the same exact thing as when she left town. With every second that passed, Brittany felt the hard, crusty and miserable shell that had been suffocating her soul, crumble away and revealing a much happier and healthier Brittany.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rachel Berry, Brittany's best friend since high school said, pausing at Lima's Methodist church's hall, rubbing at her cold fingers to keep them warm.

Before moving back unexpectedly to Lima, Rachel and Brittany made a short trip to Miami, Florida. They were beyond unprepared for the weather here in Lima, not wearing the proper clothing.

The two made a quick trip to a clothing store to buy some coats and hats earlier- taking the day to celebrate closing on the location for their new bakery 'Pastry for Two', the bakery they would be opening together- But, they'd forgotten to pick up some scarves and mittens. Yesterday, that hadn't been a big deal, but tonight the temperature has been dropping down to twenty degrees.

After the two block walk from the car, Brittany's face was entirely numb. Then again, that was probably a good thing. Considering her frozen face would keep her nerves from being expressed.

"Seriously, Britt." Rachel said. "Are you ready for this?" Brittany looped her arm through Rachel's and grinned "I've never been more ready for anything in my life, I'm ready Rach."

Rachel huffed lowly, her breath formed a small fog in front of her face, "I'm calling bullshit on that. You're bluffing."

Brittany glanced over to the short brunette, "How can you even tell?"

"I have the best BS detector in three different states," Rachel said before adding with a sour voice, "Except when it comes to my ex, of course."

Rachel and her ex-husband, Blaine- A former theater teacher she'd met in New York City, while attending NYADA- Had split about a year ago. Blaine had finally broke down and confessed to Rachel he was gay and had fallen in love with one of the students in his class. Two days after coming out to his wife, he filed for a divorce and moved away to Los Angeles, California to start a new life with Kurt.

Rachel pretended not to be devastated, but Brittany knew better. She might not have been the best bullshit detector, but she knew her best friend. Inside deep down, Rachel was broken. Her mocha eyes didn't even sparkle like they used to, and even her smile looked sad around the edges.

"Hey.." Brittany whispered lowly, "If you don't want to be here, we can leave. It's not a big deal at all."

Rachel shook her head furiously, sending her brown curls tumbling over her shoulders. "No way! It's important that you patch things up with Santana." She paused for a moment, "I'm not sure this is the best way to do it, but you've got money in your wallet and I'm here to help you spend it!" The shorter girl smirked.

Brittany snorted and nudged Rachel's shoulder. "Does that mean you're going to let me buy one for you? I have some extra cash, just in case."

Rachel chuckled. "You're crazy. I'm not going to be able to watch this with out acting like a ten year old, giggling like I'm on a sugar high."

Brittany smile and giggled. "I know but, I can't wait. Thank goodness for Methodist!"

"Amen!" Rachel agreed as the pair headed for the entrance, joining women who were surging into the hall.

This was the only church that allowed firefighters to hold a charity auction, let alone for "Hunk of the month" in their basement, a very large basement.

Brittany saw women bidding, however she wasn't scandalized a bit. She was determined, and with fifteen hundred dollars in her wallet, was not going to let her down at the chance for a fresh start with Santana.

**A/N:** I was going to make this longer but I think it was right to stop here. There will be Brittana interaction next chapter! Leave a review if you'd like me to continue. Btw, reviewing helps with updating quicker. Also, if anyone wants to help being my beta, that'd be awesome, just PM me! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who followed or reviewed! If you'd like to PM me on her about any questions you may have, please do.**

**I also own a Twitter account where you can reach me if I don't update quickly. The chapters will be longer, but when I posted the first chapter I had written it over my iPhone as to why it was short.**

**On with the story, Brittana filler no interactions in this one, sorry, but next chapter will. Since, it's a longer chapter, but beware mentions of Dantana and Bram, don't worry I hate them too. But, it fit perfectly in with this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two:**

_Santana Lopez_. Just thinking her name sent a shiver up Brittany's spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Santana was more former than her high school sweetheart;

she was the person who had taught her how to love. When she'd finally finished sowing her wild oats and wanted to settle down, it was her relationship with Santana

that she had looked back on as a model for how to make "happily ever after" work.

Brittany had been a good partner to her ex-fiance, Sam- certainly better than had she ended up with Santana- but Sam hadn't been ready to settle down. He'd made that

abundantly clear eight months ago when tratedy stuck and Brittany hit rock bottom. Instead of being there to catch her and lift her back into the light, the way a woman like

Santana would have been, Sam had packed his things, said good-bye, and left her alone in the dark. Brittany had cried for two straight days before her family had flown in

and helped her pull herself together for the trip to the cementery.

The only bright spot was that Brittany had managed to keep her pregnancy- and her baby's premature delivery-from the press. The Pierce's and Rachel had been the only one's

at the gravesite, the only ones to mourn her little girl who hadn't made it past her fifth month inside her mother. Sam, the father of Brittany's baby father, hadn't even sent flowers.

Even now-eight months later and a lot of intensive therapy- the memory of that tiny coffin was still enough to make Brittany's throat lock up and her heart shrivel up in her chest.

_Not tonight, no. _She thought, gritting her jaw against the wave of her emotions. _Tonight is for the future, for murturing new beginings, not licking old wounds_.

Brittany plastered a smile on her face as she and Rachel waved at old school friends near a coat rack and joined the crowd of women wandering into the hall. Inside that basement,

smelled of chili and other wonderful meals, the normally bright flourescents had been shut off and a catwalk decorated with fire hoses was illuminated with sultry red spotlights. The

thirty or so tables surrounding the catwalk were already being filled by the women. Rachel and Brittany had to hustle to find two seats together and near the back of the room, at a table

of gray haired ladies with flust cheeks and mischeif in their eyes.

Brittany plucked her auction card from next to her slice of chocolate cake and clenched it in her thawing fingers. Lucky number twelve. At least she hoped it would be lucky and that she'd

brought enough cash to secure Santana as her date for the month. Brittany didn't imagine anyone else would be willing to go above and beyond fifteen hundred dollars. The proceeds from the

fundraiser were going to a good cause-a badly needed new firehouse-but most women in Lima weren't CEO's of multi-million dollar companies.

Brittany's cooking show was us reruns on two different cable networks, and _Brittany S. Pierce's: Fondue for Two _was making a mint. Her fondue and gourmet products were flying off grocery store's

shelves, and she'd just developed a line of cookware for a major department store chain. Brittany had more money than she knew what to do with it, especially considering she was currently living in The

Berry's household and Rachel refused to let Brittany pay more than a third of the start-up costs for the bakery they were opening in the middle of town in LIma.

Brittany tried really hard to convince Rachel and her business partner, Quinn Fabray, that it was absolutely no big deal for her to foot the bill for renovation, as well as the first year's worth of expenses, but _Faberry_

wouldn't hear any of it. Then again, both women were more focused on the bottom line than Brittany was.

Brittany had been wealthy for years, and she knew first hand that when it came to happiness, money truly could not buy you anything even close. Quinn Fabray, with her sexy devoted husband, adorable little girl, and a baby due next year, was richer than Brittany in every way that mattered. No money, money couldn't buy happiness but maybe it could buy her a foot in the door. If she was going to make a life for herself in Lima-a

happy, authentic life filled with love and laughter-she had to make peace with Santana. Since coming home, she'd only seen Santana for a few minutes, but that had been long enough to make it obvious that Santana hated Brittany. When Brittany had spotted Santana in the Lima grocery store's frozen food section yesterday, she smiled and headed toward her with every intention of starting over as grown-adult friends. Santana shot her a glare that would melt a glaicer, spun on her heel, and walked out of the store without a backward glance.

"Are you going to eat your cake?" Rachel whispered as the lights dimmed and Mercedes Jones, The city councilwoman who was sponsering the fundraiser, walked down the cat walk, microphone in hand.

"No you take it, I don't think I could hold it down from how nervous I am." Brittany said, pushing the cake towards Rachel. Rachel had put on a few pounds since moving back to Lima, but she was still gorgeous.

Besides, afgter being left for a student named Kurt, Rachel had the right to eat her feelings. Brittany figured out, they could both start making better choices, healthier choices once the had the bakery up and running. They'd be starting their new lives off on the right foot. For Brittany, that first, right-footed step would be taken tonight.

"Welcome, Ladies!" Mercedes spoke, laughing as she was greeted with a cheer from the assembled women. "First of all, let me tell y'all how glad I am to see you here tonight. Our hardworking firefighters have been in desperated need of a new firehouse for five years. Since the last ballot initiative didn't pass, we've decided to take things further and into our own hands. With your help, we're hoping to make Hunk-of-the month he biggest fundraiser Lima has ever seen." Mercedes words met with a hearty round of applause. "I'm sure y'all are ready to see the men and women you've come to bid for," She said, laughing as the room echoed with more cheers and squeals, "But, before we get started... I want to make ure y'all understand how this works."

Mercedes Jones held up an arm and the image projected onto the wall to her left changed from a greeting to a list of the month's up-coming events. Such as, Holiday dinner, A fair, silent auction and hayride inculding bonfires, ending with a Holiday ball.

"Tonight you'll be bidding on a date to the rest of our fundraising events," Mercedes said. "Each Friday, you and your firefighter escort will enjoy the festivities we have planned, culminating in the fireman and firewomen's ball. Where you'll be guests of honor and we'll announce how much we've raised. We hope the entire town of Lima, will turn out to support these events and our, firefighters.

"So, without further or do, I invite you all to sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Jones demanded, decending from the catwalk and pulsing club music began to throb from the speakers. A moment later catwalk certain in the back, parted. Santana strutted out. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, and a firejacket open at the front to reveal her olive-skinned, and her washboard abs. Santana winked and paused to do a slow turn at the center of the catwalk, and Brittany's stomach lurched with want.

Brittany swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way her pulse beat frantically at her throat as Santana worked the catwalk like a professional model. Santana's cocky grin remained firmly in place as she slid out of her coat slowly, revealing her black sports bra and th to-die-for body beneath, and Brittany's mind reeled.

Rachel glanced over at her best friend and pressed her hand to her mouth, giggling too hard to keep herself discreet. Brittany's eyes were glued to Santana with a mix of appreciation, and lust. As Santana's catwalk turn ended, Mercedes guided her towards the center and was getting started with the biddings. Brittany panicked thinking this had been a dumb idea. She'd be better off writing Santana a letter, sending her a singing telegram, or maybe even a fruit basket. "I'm not feeling very well." Brittany mumbled.

As Santana stood there, jacket in hand Brittany took another long look at her. Santana had very toned muscles, the strong planes of her her face, and dark brown eyes that glittered with intelligance that made it impossible for Brittany to take her eyes off of Santana. It was the way Santana held herself, the way she moved like a creature that was completely at home in its own body. Santana was the kind of woman who walked, talked and provided catwalk with innate confidence. She know who she was and where she was going. Santana was the woman who worked hard and loved harder, who believed in the value of a woman's word and never gave a woman a second chance to make a bad impression.

Santana was never going to let Brittany apologize but, let alone forgive her. Santana wasn't that kind of woman. She only let down her guard for a select few. Once her trust is misused or betrayed, an impentrable wall went up and it was impossible to get through to Santana. Brittany might as well try begging a block of ice to give her a second chance. The only shot she had was to appeal to Santana's sense of honor. If she purchased Santana fair and square, she would feel obligated to spend the next month, Four Friday's, by Brittany's side. She would be forced to remain in her presence long enough for Brittany's apologies to have a shot of slipping through her defense.

And that's why in that moment she thrust her card into the air-even though she was afraid, even though the logical part of her insited that having Santana in the picture was the best thing to do from the start. Santana sitting there dazzling the crowd with her smile, Brittany couldn't resist. She had been dying to see that smile again, ever since the day she broke Santana's heart and walked away from the only person who made her feel completely loved.

Santana was flexing her bicep-trying not to laugh along with the firefighters who were laughing out back behind the certains-when a familar voice called out. "Fifteen hundred dollars!"

The shouts and laughter filling the room gradually gave way to indrawn breaths and shocked mumurs. Santana lifted her eyes, her gaze falling on to the owner's voice, Brittany. There, at the back of the room, with an auction card raised high in the air, above her head, her golden blond locks of hair tumbling down her shoulders and her blue eyes round in her undeniably gorgeous facem stood Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany the only girl who had broken Santana's heart. The girl who told Santana her love wasn't enough-she wasn't enough- and ran off to sleep her way through half the worlds population. On national television, no less. Brittany was almost as famous for her string of high-profile affairs as she was with her cooking show, and her line of gourmet products. And now she was back in Lima, playing house with her Dwarf of a best friend, Rachel, Thinking she could breeze back into her town, back into Santana's life and act like they were nothing but long-lost friends.

Once upon a time, Santana has loved the woman meeting her eyes across the crowded room more than her own family. There was a time when she would have done anything for Brittany- moved to the ends of the earth to be by her sidem giver her last dime for her comfort, laid down her life for Brittany's happiness. Now, she didn't want to give her a time of day.

"Do I hear sixteen-hundred dollars?" Merceded called out, a strain in her voice that made Santana acutely aware of the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

Most of these women know that Santana and Brittany had been high school sweethearts, after all it's a small town and no one ever forgets someone who once lived here, before Brittany had gone on to bigger things, and Santana had wised up and married a woman who valued her. A sweet, wonderful, loving woman who had been taken away from her too soon, Before they could move into the house they were building, or start the family they had dreamed of. Dani had died almost two years ago, leaving Santana alone without even a little girl or boy with her, to remember Dani by. Santana was ashamed to say she was starting to forget the sound of Dani's laughter, and needed to glance at her picture on her dresser to remember where the dimples had popped on her cheeks. Santana was forgetting what Dani had smelled like fresh from the shower, when Dani used to crawl in bed beside her and tuck her cold toes beneath her legs.

She was forgetting the little things about her wife of three years, even as his stupid subconcious clung to memories of Brittany that she wish would disappear. But she couldn't seem to forget could still remember the way Brittany cried when she told her that she loved Brittany for the first time. And if she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the winter's air, she could pull up to every detail of the last time they'd made love in the the tree house behind her father's place. From the glow of Brittany's skin in the moonlight, to the hitch of her voice when she promised to never let Santana go. But she had, she let Santana go.

Brittany had left Lima a week later, leaving nothing behind but a letter telling Santana it was over, that she needed to get out of Lima, Ohio and soak up everything the world had to offer. She'd written that she would never be happy with just one woman. She had said monagomy wasn't for her, that it wasn't Santana's fault-Brittany was to blame-but all the excuses hadn't done a thing to ease Santana's broken heart.

Santana locked up every tender emotion she possessed that day and put away the key until nearly a decade later when her friend Dani from the gym had slowly become something more. But, it had taken years, years for her to forget Brittany and let another woman into her heart.

"Sixteen hundred?" Mercedes asked again and eagerly, but the room stayed silent. "All right, fifteen hundred going onces, going twice, Santana Lopez is sold to number twelve!" With one final glare in Brittany's direction Santana stomped down the catwalk baqreky able to hear the polite applause or throbbing bassline of music roaring over the speakers, rushing into her ears. Santana hadn't been this angry in.. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this angry.

Screw vulnerability. Santana rather suffer a year of Friday's in Brittany's company than let her in her head for a split second. She'd just have to grin and bear it, and hope that she got tired of playng small-town pastry chef and split before the fireman and firewoman's Ball.

The fair was being held tomorrow, Come tomorrow at six o'clock, Santana will be in hell, forced to make a civil conversation with Brittany. Surely she couldn't think there was a chance for the two of thm to be anything more than just friends. Hell, even friends would be stratching things a little too farm. Brittany had violated her trust, broken her promises and made Santana hurt in a way no one else ever had. Santana didn't want to breathe he same air Brittany breathed, let alone be her friend. A part of Santana wanted walk over to Brittany right now and tell her as much, but she didn't. She didn't want to give Brittany the satisfaction of knowing how much Brittany still affected her. But, Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her every step of the way, making her skin prikle and part of her sit up and take notice that she hadn't noticed Brittany's attention in a damn long time. The irony that was Brittany S. Pierce made Santana's mouth water with a bitter taste as she knew beer would do nothing to wash it away.

**A/N: Hiii! Wow, I'm tired after writing this. I hope you enjoyed it, as promise Brittana in the next chapter. I thought it was too soon for them to interact here but, this was a filler of their past and now current situation. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, a followed this story and I as an author. Please drop a review. I'd love to see more feed back, Thank you again. Also, reach me on my Twitter JessLovesHeYa**

**-Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I'm a roll today, two updates in one day. Thanks for the reviews and followers. What you guys have been waiting for: Brittana Interaction. Also, I'm in desperate need for a beta, since these chapters are getting longer, and having to re-read them gets tiring and I miss the errors. Please PM if anyone would like to help me edit this story. I'm glad you've all enjoyed this so far, even with my mistakes. Follow me on Twitter if you haven't JessLovesHeYa. :)**

**Chapter three:**

"I need those cookies, now!" Quinn, their third business partner, froze inside the door to the future home of _Pastry for Two_, a wild gleam in her greens eyes that made Brittany laugh. "No seriously, I need all of those cookies right now." She continued.

Brittany stood with a groan, her back killing her after an hour of chipping away the old, cracked black and white tile that presently covered half the floor. "Are they ready, Rachel? I could use a cookie break."

Behind the hideous blue laminated counter they had all agreed to be replaced no matter what the cost, Rachel slid fresh, salted caramel and dark chocolate oatmeal cookies onto a cooling rack. "Just let them cool for a few minutes so you won't burn your mouths, you can have two cookies each."

"No. All! All for me," Quinn said with a mock glare in Brittany's direction as she unwound the scarf from her long, Blonde hair and shed her coat to reveal her adorable baby bump. The black turtleneck maternity dress she was wearing minimized the roundness of her baby bump, but she was definitely starting to show.

Quinn and Rachel had always been friends in high school and attended the same pastry school in New York. The first time Brittany saw Quinn after returning back to Lima, she'd experienced the full-body pang of sadness that overlooked every time she saw a pregnant woman walking in the streets, or at a restaurant. But this time the twinge only flashed through her chest for a few moments before fading away. She knew she could always mourn Sugar, the little girl she'd lost, but she hoped one day she could look at an expectant woman again and feel nothing but shared joy.

Just Monday, Brittany signed up with an adoption agency out of New York, and by this time next year, she hoped to have a child of her own. She knew the chances of carrying a baby to term were very slim. Every doctor she had spoke to, and visited said it would only be possible with close monitoring and lots of bed rest- certainly no prospective husbands on her horizon.

Brittany is thirty years of age, financially secured, and past more than ready to become a mother. So, Brittany decided to let go of her dreams of marriage before children, and bringing a child of her own body into the world. She felt certain there were children out there waiting for her, children she would love as she was their biological mother, as biological babies she wasn't destined to have/

"But I thought you told me not to let you all of the..Well of anything." Rachel said , giving Quinn a sideways glance as she set the pan on the counter behind her. "You only want to gain thirty-five pounds this time, right?"

"Or forty, even fifty pounds," Quinn said, shuffling over to the cookies as she inhaled the scent of caramel and chocolate, her eyelids fluttering at the smell. "I don't know how I'm supposed to resist sweets with you around, Rach. I swear, Noah is going to want to stop getting me pregnant if I do gain all that weight."

"So not true!" Brittany said, crossing the room to settle onto a stool across the counter from Rachel, "That's crazy talk, Quinn." Frabray sank onto a stool next to Brittany with a small sigh. "I don't know, Noah's a little miffed that I'm going to start a new business only months before I go into maternity leave."

* * *

Today was the fair charity event, not that Brittany cared of course- she just wanted to be friends with Santana again- but it would be nice to know if she needed to watch her back during the next month for the charity dates. The fundraiser might be for charity, but in Brittany's experience, most women weren't very fond of their spouses squiring women around town. As far as the blonde went, Brittany's web trolling had turned up a whole lot of nothing. Santana's online trail, however had revealed a slew of insights Brittany wished to not have know of. Like that Santana had been married, Her wife passed away.

Apparently Danielle Harper was a former Cheerleader who turned into a Personal Trainer, and volunteered at the senior center, ran marathons with groups of college students. Danielle sounded absolutely lovely in every way. She was carrying Christmas presents to her car when a drunk driver slid across the lot in a Truck and hit her from behind. She died instantly. The local newspaper had shared a picture of Dani's presents scattered on the floor and every horrible detail, that broke Brittany's heart.

It was horribly sad that she knew she would have cried reading the piece, even if she hadn't been pretty drunk herself by the time she reached the end of the story. Poor Santana, Brittany felt awful for her, losing her lovely wife as they were about to finish their dream home and start a family- or so, the article had said.

Brittany could only imagine how her death devastated Santana. Pain like that didn't vanish overnight. Even if Santana and Brittany would to be ever become into an item, there was a chance Santana would still mourn, which meant Brittany felt obligated to give her an out.

After she figured out when she would gather up the courage, Brittany would walk over to Santana's firehouse and tell her it was okay to cancel their months of dates off. If of course that's what Santana wanted. Brittany craved for Santana's forgiveness, but she couldn't draw anymore pain to Santana, especially so close to the firefighters, second anniversary year of Danielle's passing.

Now all she had to do was gather up the courage.

Hopefully, left over salted caramel cookies would help.

Taking a swig from her drink, she paused to take a long breath.

There, Santana across the street unpacking a sack of lunch at a picnic table on a patch of grass to one side of the firehouse.

This was the perfect chance to have that one-on-one conversation with Santana. The last thing she needed was to keep dwelling on things that made her emotional. She wanted to offer Santana her compassion for her loss, after all, not to sink into a dark place thinking about her own, Sugar.

After a quick glance her mirror she told herself she was sober enough to do this, Brittany smoothed on a coat of lipstick, running her fingers through her hair and headed for the door.

Outside, the winter air was crisp and clean-smelling, but not nearly as cold as it had been last night. Brittany could feel the cool wing nipping at her face, mostly her cheeks, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, with the sun shining and tinsel-covered garland glittering above the main street, the day was gorgeous. The kind of early December afternoon that made the New Year and New beginnings feel like they were just around the corner.

Brittany held tight to the thought as she hurried across the quiet street, and aimed herself at Santana.

* * *

Brittany moved quickly, with the determination of a woman on a mission of good will ten feet away when Santana looked up. It was like they had a psychic connection. Always being drawn to one another in some way or another. Or like Santana could smell her coming, the way bees smell honey or the dogs smell fear.

Although, Brittany couldn't see Santana's eyes she knew Santana was looking back at her. She could read it in her stiffening shoulders, in the jaw that clenched down around her last bite of a sandwich, and in the hand that fist her brown lunch bag into a ball.

Brittany could feel Santana's tension, and attention on her- making her mouth go dry and pulse quicken- even when Santana hurled the wadded up bag up towards the trashcan at the end of the table, acing the shot on just the first try.

"Two points!" Brittany cheered, lifting an enthusiastic arm into the air, committing to the lame gesture before she could think better of it. But she was too nervous to play it cool. That sky-before-a-lightning-storm energy that had leaped between her and Santana last night at the auction-singeing everyone unlucky enough to be in it's path-was sizzling in the air, making the hair at the back of her neck stand.

Obviously, like expect Santana wasn't too thrilled on her end, or anymore pleased to see Brittany today than she had been yesterday or the day before. She half expected Santana to bolt before Brittany reached the table, but she didn't budge, staying put as Brittany hopped the curb.

"Hi," she said licking her lips nervously and forced herself to smile. Hoping, Santana would say something and put Brittany out of her misery, but she was not surprised when Santana simply sat with a blank expression on her face. "Okay, so you're obviously not happy that I bid on you last night at the fundraiser, and I get that. I totally do." She pushed on, her voice beginning to quiver.

"I wanted to let you know that it's okay if you want to call it off," she said to Santana. "I mean..I-I didn't mean to pry. But you know how small towns are." She waved a hand in the air, fighting to ignore that her heart suddenly moved from her to chest to her throat.

"Did someone put you up to this?" Santana asked, her voice deeper and even sounded sexier than she remembered. It was the kind of voice that could sell luxury cars, hundred-dollar chocolate bars, and gazillion-thread-count sheets. Brittany could feel it's rich vibration travel down her own spine, making her raw nerves prickle with awareness.

"No, no, not at all." Brittany stammered, struggling to make herself sound more focused. "No one put me up to this, I just wanted you... to know how sorry I am." Santana smiled, a hard smile that made the afternoon feel colder. "Honestly, Brittany I couldn't care less how sorry you are, or what you're sorry about." Santana said coldly.

Brittany blinked, too in shock by the harshness in her voice to respond immediately. Santana was rude to people, sure, but to Brittany? Never. She never once said an unkind thing about her. Ever.

"You don't have to care. I was just hoping we could be friends, but if we can't, a civil relationship is fine with me. I just wanted to come over here and make some peace with you, and leave the past behind us." Brittany said.

"Sounds good." Santana slid her long legs from underneath the bench and stood up. "So, I'll meet you at the entrance to the fair at six o'clock."

Brittany frowned, wondering what she'd missed. "What?"

"I'll meet you for our date at six o'clock," Santana said, stepping closer, until Brittany was forced to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact.

"So I'll see you at six?" Santana said when Brittany didn't respond.

"Yes. Six it is." She smiled at Santana.

If this conversation had proved anything, it was that Brittany wasn't going to be satisfied with peace with Santana. She didn't want peace. She wanted to care for Santana, and for Santana to care for Brittany in return. She wanted her friend back, the Santana who listened with her whole heart, gave the best advice, and could easily sooth Brittany's worst case of nerves with nothing more than just a hug. Brittany wanted to make her laugh the way she used to, to help Santana lighten up, and to realize that she deserved time to play.

As she watch Santana turn and walk back to the firehouse with a solid, delightful steps, she vowed to make it happen. By the end of their month of dates, She would bring some pizzazz into Santana's Lopez's life, or die trying. That thought made Brittany smile.

**A/N: Just want to thank you readers again, don't be afraid to drop me some criticism for this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next, Brittana at the fair.. What do you guys think will happen? Drop the comments under your reviews! :) **

**-Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just couldn't wait to post this. Enjoy! Not sure how long it will be, but can you really complain? Three updates in a full span of 24 hours. Love me :DDD Sorry for any errors ahead of time. I've read it but I still can miss a little mistake here and there.**

**Chapter four:**

Santana crossed her arms and stood motionless near the entrance to the Lima Holiday Fair, determined not to give any outward sign of the storm brewing within her. She refused to show any weakness or to let anyone see how she was dreading for the evening ahead of her. She'd had an easy out, but like a stubborn ass, she refused to take it, and now, she will have to suffer the consequences with a stiff upper lip.

_Cutting off your nose to spite your face. Real smart, Lopez._

Santana sighed, it was true. She was an idiot. She should have taken Brittany up on the offer to cancel. If she had, she'd be at home relaxing and watching a football game showing on TV, with a plate of buffalo wings, maybe jacking off later. But, instead she's standing on a street corner trying to keep a poker face while her stomach digested her heart.

But, this afternoon, when Brittany had been standing in front of her, her blue eyes boring into her brown eyes, full of compassion and her concern for Santana in her expression, so clear, something inside her felt like she had to be rebellious She refused to accept anything from Brittany, even her compassion. She didn't want Brittany to pity her. Santana didn't want her to worry about Santana. She didn't want Brittany to feel anything for her except complete aversion.

In fact, she wanted Brittany S. Pierce to be so damn uncomfortable that she would reconsider her plans to stay in Lima. Santana wanted to send Brittany running back to New York or whatever she called home before she stormed back into Santana's life, and disrupted her even-keeled existence.

Until Brittany had shown up, Santana had been doing just fine. Not, great, but not bad either. She had a routine, a close circle of friends, a certain rhythm. But Brittany's arrival had shot her careful balance to hell. Now, she was grumpy at work, unsettled at home, and downright miserable whenever she was within ten feet of the blonde.

She couldn't deny the reaction she had towards Brittany. She did things to Santana- crazy unexpected things. If someone had told her yesterday that less than twenty-four hours after the auction she'd want to pull Brittany into a hug, to tell her to relax and stop worrying about saying the right thing when she knew her heart was in the right place, she would have laughed in their face.

But when Brittany had started babbling outside the fire station, a part of Santana had wanted to do exactly that, to put her at ease. Another, more dangerous part, she wanted to cup her face in her hands, let her thumbs brush over Brittany's bottom lip and find out if it was still the softest thing she'd ever touched.

Once, Santana had been addicted to those lips. One brush of Brittany's mouth against hers had been enough to make her blood rush straight to her head and groin. Her head would light up and the entire world would feel full of wild, wonderful possibilities. Brittany didn't just kiss with her lips; she kissed with her soul. Her kisses took Santana to places she could have never imagined on her own, creating worlds where nothing existed but the two of them, her touch, and the promises she made every time their bodies moved together.

But her promises had been lies.

Brittany S. Pierce had never loved Santana the way she loved Brittany. If she had, she couldn't have left the way she did, or spent the next fifteen years flitting from one man to the next like she was sampling ice cream and determined to try every flavor.

Brittany was thirty years old, and to Santana's knowledge had never come even close to settling down with anybody. She believed people could grow and change, but Brittany clearly hadn't. She was still the same careless girl she'd been back then, and Santana had zero interest in being friends with her.

_Because you can't be her friend, not when you still want her as much as you ever did. Maybe even more._

Santana would have liked to deny it-to tell her inner voice to shut up and keep it's opinions to itself-but at that moment, Brittany appeared around the corner. She wore a black coat over a red dress, and black boots that skimmed down her kneecaps. As she moved down the sidewalk towards the entrance to the park, the last of the pale winter sunlight caught the golden blonde locks, streaks of sunlight in her hair, surrounding her in a warm glow that made blue eyes shine and red lips look so tempting Santana couldn't tear her eyes away from Brittany.

She was breathtaking, literally. Just looking at her was enough to make Santana's body go entirely warm and ache in her chest. It was the same ache she had from this afternoon, that longing to have Brittany pressed against her so tight she lost track of where she ended and began.

When she stopped a few feet away from Santana, looking up at her with a smile, Santana wanted nothing more than to pull Brittany into her arms and hug her hello. Instead, Santana gave a terse nod, and turned towards the entrance without saying a word.

She wouldn't even succumb to temptation, not tonight or any other night.

"Hello to you, too." Brittany said in an upbeat voice, obviously determined to ignore Santana's cool reputation. "Here, let me pay for the tickets." Brittany said, laying her hand on top of Santana's, stopping her as she reached for her wallet.

"I've got it," Santana cut Brittany off, voice flat as it had been this afternoon, hopefully giving Brittany no clue how aware he was that they were touching for the first time in fifteen years. No clue that even a brush of their fingertips was enough to make her heartbeat thump faster.

"Don't be silly, San." She said. "It's for charity. Besides, you're my date. The rules say I pay."

Before Santana could offer any other protest, Brittany slipped around her, stepped up to the ticket booth and began quizzing the attendant about various packages.

Beyond the booth, kids swarmed over the colorful playground equipment as couples strolled along the dozen of attractions that had been set up all over the fair. There were games, exhibits, local artists and craftsmen selling their wares, and best of all- a cluster of food of tents with delicious smells eliminating from them.

Santana spotted a teenage boy gnawing on a roasted ear of corn, and her mouth began to water.

As Santana accepted an obscenely large roll of tickets from the cashier-it would take them hours to play that many games- Santana's stomach grumbled in hunger.

Brittany smiled over at Santana over her shoulder. "So, food first, I'm guessing?" She asked with a laugh.

Santana shrugged. "I could eat." She fought the urge to return the smile. Brittany had always had an affectionate grin on her face, but Santana had been vaccinated against it. She was immune to her charms and refused to respond to Brittany with anything, but civility they'd agreed on.

"Great!" She said, keeping her enthusiasm. "Because I'm starving. I only had cookies for lunch, and they are all long gone. So what do you think?"

She paused studying the food vendor signs on the fence surrounding the soccer field where the refreshment tents had been set up. "The southern girl in me say a turkey leg ad cheddar mash potatoes, but my inner gourmet is curious about the Thai food. When did Lima build a Thai food restaurant?"

"Not sure." Santana shrugged.

Brittany pressed her relentless perky voice, "Have you been there?"

Santana, determined to not be drawn in. "No."

Santana would eat whatever Brittany decided on what they should eat; she would not make this fun for her by spending half an hour discussing about food. Santana knew how much Brittany loved these things, and she would not contribute to her enjoyment.

"Okay" Brittany started walking, forgoing the main path to cut through the grass near the fence, taking the shortest route to the entrance of the soccer field. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Don't care." Santana spoke dryly.

"You don't care.." Brittany repeated, irritation seeping into her tone. "Since when do you not care what you eat?"

"Since right now, Pierce. This is your show." Santana said.

Brittany stopped, turning to face to Santana beside the shrubs taller than the both of them. The shrubs blocked Santana's view of the picnic tables, which was good. If Santana couldn't see her friends or neighbors, they couldn't see her. The last thing she needed them to see was the ridiculous date they were on. Though in all honesty, they knew that would be hard to avoid.

Brittany spoke angrily, "What does that mean? My show?" She placed her hands on her hips dramatically.

"That means, you're calling the shots." Santana shrugged, "Pick something and I'll eat it."

"What if I don't want to pick something?" Brittany questioned Santana, feeling fed up with her attitude already.

Santana shrugged again, noticing her aggressiveness. "The we don't have to eat." She paused, "Whatever you want."

"I want you to stop shrugging," Brittany said with a long sigh. "I thought we were going to be civil."

"I am being civil."

"No you're not, you're being a _jerk_."

Santana forced a smile. "I'm not being a jerk, I'm just not giving you what you want."

Brittany's eyes narrowed at that. "And what is that?"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to gaze across the soccer field, wishing she were anywhere but here, with anyone but Brittany S. Pierce.

"I'm serious, Santana. What do you think I want?" Brittany said tugging on Santana's sleeve.

Santana glanced over to Brittany, willing herself to not notice how pretty she looked with the evening breeze blowing her hair around her shoulders, and the chilly air flushing her cheeks a pinkish color.

"You want to write the script, like always." Santana said.

Brittany shook her head. "Not true at all."

"All you want is to breeze back into this town, be charming and get me to be your friend again. Be spunky until I finally give in." Taking the satisfaction on Brittany's face, she continued "And you're using these dates to force me to stick around and put up with it."

Brittany slumped her shoulders.

"And I don't remember you being interested in the kind of life a small town had to offer." She stood there crossing her arms and glared at Brittany.

"I wasn't.." Brittany mumbled. "But then, everything in my life fell apart. I realized this is the one place I felt safe and right." She took a breath, "And Lima, here is my home. I'm not leaving. Get used to it."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Why, why now, after all these years?"

"This is a special place." She continued, "This is a special place where I want to start my family."

Santana's eyebrows lifted.

A family..

Was Brittany with someone? Was this mystery guy or woman planning to move to Lima, too? Were they hoping to get pregnant- was she already pregnant with some Hollywood pretty boy's baby?

The thought made Santana's scowl deepen. She didn't like the thought of Brittany having some famous creep's baby. She didn't like it one bit.

Brittany tapped Santana's chin softly with a laugh, pointing out her pout.

Santana fought the smile pulling at her lips and lost.

"There it is," Brittany said with a small chuckle. "I've missed your smile."

Brittany's sweet voice summoned a wave of longing inside of her so fierce and unexpected, it took Santana's breath away. She could play tough all she wanted, but deep down, she wanted to smile at Brittany. She wanted to laugh at all of Brittany's jokes and play carnival games until their throwing arms were sore and she really, really wanted to see if their hands still fit perfectly together.

But Santana couldn't, she couldn't do this. She couldn't relax and let her in. If she did, she'd be defenseless against Brittany. She was like that fifth beer on a Saturday night or the third doughnut Sunday morning- irresistible, but bad for Santana.

So bad.

"I have to go." She said taking a step back.

"Wait!" Brittany caught her hand with Santana's and held tight. "I'm sorry. There's no pressure to smile. Please, just, lets try to enjoy the night, And the other nights, too. If by the end of the last date you still don't want to be friends, I promise I'll leave you alone."

"No, no you won't." Santana said, the muscle in her jaw leaping as Brittany threaded their fingers together.

"I will, I promise." She said, eyes wide in her heart-shaped face, red lips parted in a silence invitation Santana wasn't even sure she knew she was making.

But Santana got it loud and clear, and she knew if she stuck around much longer she was going to take Brittany up on that invitation.

Santana was going to pull Brittany in her arms and claim her mouth with her own. She was going to cup Brittany's sweet ass- her favorite ass, the one that through her dreams when she went to bed aching and alone- in her palms and pull her up her own body until her feet dangled. Then she was going to kiss Brittany until her toes curled.

And chances where they wouldn't stop there. Chances were they'd end up kissing in her truck, then on her couch, then in her bed, and before she could say _"My soul is willing, but my flesh is weak." _Santana would be showing her all the things she'd learn in the fifteen years since she'd left, letting her lips explore every inch of Brittany's flushed skin, until she begged Santana to push her cock inside of her.

The last time she'd been with Brittany, she was a girl. Now, she's a woman, a woman with experience and a woman's self-control. It had been hot between them before, but Santana knew now it would be even hotter. She would be able to make her come in ways she could only have imagined at eighteen, to drive into her slowly, wickedly out of her mind with wanting Santana before they came together. Before she felt Brittany's body grip her tight and her nails dig into her back as they reached that place where there was nothing but Santana and Brittany, nothing but their breath panting fast and their hearts beating faster and faster and all the love they felt for each other lighting up the world, making it something better and beautiful than it had ever been before.

God, she loved Brittany. So fucking much.

The memory of it was so sweet it made her heart ache, and so sad it was hard to pull in her next breath because that was in the past, too far gone for it to ever resurrect. She couldn't be Brittany's lover, and she sure as hell couldn't be her friend. Right now she couldn't even stand within a foot of her former flame, not without losing the last of her own self-control.

"I have to go, Just.. Please, just please let me leave." Santana said, throat so tight the words emerged as a harsh whisper.

With that Santana let go of Brittany's fingers and walked away calmly and in control, even if-thanks to Brittany-her insides were a complete wreck.

**A/N: You know what to do, please and thank you. Drop a comment, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also again, I'm looking for a beta. PM if you have any questions. Hope you enjoyed, until tomorrow? Maybe ;-) Depends if I get any reviews, more reviews, quicker updates. As always, great thanks to all who have reviewed and followed/favorite my story and me as an author. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, it's me again. Thank you all for the lovely reviews/favorites and follows. I won't take much of your time. On with the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter five:**

_Brittany was dreaming, back in that delicious dream starring her and Santana and silk sheets and warm morning sunshine and not a piece of clothing. _

A part of her knew it was a dream, and only a dream, but she ignored that part. She wanted to focus on the dream.

_Santana's toned hands, smoothed up and down her thighs, her fingers inching closer to where she ached for Santana as their mouths met in a kiss that took her breath away. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, no yesterday, nothing but this perfect moment and how perfect it felt to be in each other's arms._

_"You'll destroy me." Santana murmured into Brittany's mouth as she lowered her hips, tapping her swollen length between them. _

_"Never" Brittany's arms tightened around Santana's neck as Santana palms cupped the back of Brittany's thighs, urging them apart. "I want to make you feel better." _

_"And I want to make you come." Santana whispered, her voice sinned of salvation all wrapped up in a sexy mumble that made Brittany shiver as Santana positioned herself and pushed inside of Brittany._

_Santana thrust to the very end of her, in by inch by delicious inch, until Brittany was completely filled up by Santana. Her body vibrating against Santana's as she made love to her the way only Santana ever had, with all the reverence and heat and just-barely-contained-passion that had always made it feel a little dangerous to be in a bed with Santana._

_No matter how kind and good Santana was, there was something wild locked away inside of her, something primal that Brittany wasn't sure she could handle if it were completely unleashed before her. But that had always captivated her as much as it intimidated her. Even at fifteen, a the height of her fickle faze, when she couldn't stick to a hair color more than a month, she had stuck with Santana for years. No matter how curious she had been about what it would be like to be with someone else, ending things with Santana had been unthinkable._

_That's why she'd run away from Lima and her high school sweetheart all in one fell swoop. If she'd stayed, she would never let Santana go. Even when she was young and stupid, something intuitive inside Brittany had known that Santana was the one, the one she would never be able to quit. Whose kiss always set her on fire, whether it was their first or their one thousandth. _

As the dream of Santana faded- banished by the beeping of a loud garbage truck outside her bedroom window and the sound of Rachel fighting with one of her dad's about who used the last of the coffee in the kitchen downstairs- Brittany lay in bed, her body still aching from the dread. She huddled under her comforter, hiding from the chill in her bedroom, wishing she could hide as easily from the truth.

Because the truth was that Santana wasn't simply an obstacle she had to overcome to find her hometown happily ever after, Santana was part of the reason she'd come back home. It was thoughts of Santana that made her drive a little faster. It was her face lingering in the corner of Brittany's mind that made her eager to return to the one place where she could have a chance with the one who got away.

"She didn't get away. You threw her away, and now you're making both of you miserable." She mumbled into her cold sheets.

Santana had looked like she was in physical pain when she'd left the fair Friday night, and Brittany had barely slept during the four nights since. And when she did, she dreamed only of Santana- Santana telling her to get the hell out of her life, Santana happily married to someone else and so deep in love that she couldn't remember Brittany's name. When they passed each other on the sidewalk, Santana making love to her until she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think of anything but how much she needed Santana. Only Santana.

Strangely, the last one was the hardest to handle. After the year she'd had, Brittany knew how to cope with waking up feeling like shit, with tears in her eyes, tightness in her chest and a black hole of sadness at the the thought of the very heart of her. She didn't know how to handle waking up with her skin flushed and hot and her body aching all over with want.

Her dormant sex drive had awoken with a vengeance, and it was slowly driving her crazy.

She tried taking care of things herself, but her vagina was having none of it. It had no interest in Brittany's sleek vibrator or the detachable shower head in her bathroom; It wanted Santana's strong hands, Santana brushing kisses and Santana's big cock, her vagina had insisted it was the best cock in the entire world and that Brittany was an idiot for letting that cock out of her sight- out from between her legs, for that matter.

At that point, Brittany was inclined to agree with her vagina. At the age of eighteen, she'd had no fame of reference, but now, as a thirty year old who'd had a dozen of lovers and intimate contact with at lease twice that many man parts, Brittany could say unequivocally that Santana had the best cock ever- perfect length, perfect shape, perfect plump head that flushed a lovely pink color when it was happy to see you. It was completely adorable and in the sexiest way possible.

And she would probably never see it again.

The thought was enough to make her groan and roll over, burying her head beneath her pillow.

Not only did Santana hate her so much she'd fled her presence fifteen minutes into their date, she strongly suspected she'd been avoiding her ever since. Meanwhile, Brittany had been spending ever spare second peeling wallpaper or scraping the tile staring out Pastry for Two's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Santana. But despite her efforts, she hadn't seen a hair of Santana, save for a brief flash of her profile as the fire truck peeled out of the station's driveway Sunday afternoon on the way to a call.

As soon as sirens faded away, Brittany had made Quinn call Noah, the chief of police, to figure out what was going on. She had been terrified that Santana was going to die fighting a horrible fire before she had a chance to hell her that she was right about everything- about Brittany being too stubborn for her own good, right about her needing to write the script and win Santana over, and right about her wanting more peace between them.

She didn't want peace, or even friendship. She wanted lingering glances and passionate kisses. She wanted Santana's hand all over her and her mouth all over Santana and her deliciously perfect cock in the palm of her hand.

She had it so bad. So bad it would be funny if she weren't so miserable and the entire situation weren't impossible. Santana hated her. Forever. No epilogue, no sequel, story to _not_ be continued. The end.

Brittany shifted uncomfortably, wondering if the erotic images dancing in her mind were showing on her face. Of course, even if she were hiding her thoughts from the general population, the moment she made eye contact with Santana, the jig would be up. Santana always knew when she was thinking dirty-like-thoughts. "Sex eyes," she'd call it, swearing that the expression on her face read like an engraved invitation.

An invitation Santana, in the past, never would have been able to resist.

But now Brittany knew she would. Santana would probably resist so strongly, running out the back door and never speak to Brittany again.

She couldn't so this. She definitely had to leave. She couldn't face Santana's face until her libido was under control and a plan to win a second chance with Santana firmly in place.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. It's just a filler. I'll update later... Maybe. ;-) Drop a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Except that rude ass guest. I said this story was AU and girlpeen if you don't like it don't fucking read it. I said it in the full description. So to that guest who was rude, you can suck my non-existent dick. :DDD. My view on Santana is that she's a bit more tomboyish and pretty much a butch. She is a firefighter for crying out loud.**

**On with the story for those who DO appreciate it. Thank you all so much. **

**4,267 WORDS this chapter. Some chapters will be longer and some will be shorter, _please_ don't complain about the length, especially since I do have a life outside of this world, website, ship. :)**

**Chapter six:**

Brittany and Rachel walked across the room, Santana took another long gulp of lukewarm Guinness she'd been nursing for the past half hour, prepared to make amends.

After the ridiculous way she'd behaved Friday, some damage control was certainly in order.

By Saturday morning, she felt like a fool for bailing on her and Brittany's date. By Sunday morning she promised herself that she would head over to the bakery and apologize-she and Brittany had three more dates and she was determined none of them would end her running away like a coward. But by the time her team and had the roadside fire on Route Twelve contained and returned to the firehouse Sunday evening, Pastry for Two had been locked up.

Monday was one of her days off, but Santana had to stop by the fire station this morning for an hour to do paperwork.

Hoping to be there when Brittany and her work partners opened up. But when the time came to leave for the station's annual holiday lunch and Pierce still hadn't showed up, Santana had to let herself off the hook and try again tomorrow. If there was time to give herself a break, that was.

Dani passed away exactly two years ago today. That morning, she'd kissed her good-bye and teased her about wearing a Santa Claus sweatshirt her Meemaw had made her to go shopping; That afternoon she'd been called to identify Dani's body.

On the first anniversary of her death, Santana spent the entire at movie theater, hopping from film to film, hiding out from everyone she knew, letting herself get caught up in stories other than her own. But today she didn't feel like hiding.

She started the morning by taking flowers to the cemetery and having a long talk with Dani, filling her in on all the news from the last time she had visited a few months before. She even told her about Brittany moving back to town, and how mixed up it had Santana feeling. Dani knew that Brittany was a big part of Santana's life, her past, even though her wife hadn't moved to Lima until she was in her twenties and never witnessed the high school romance that had define Santana's teen years.

Talking to Dani had soother something inside of her. For the first time since her passing, she'd felt uplifted, instead of depressed by a visit to her grave site. She knew Dani would have told her to relax, if she were there. And that the opportunity to apologize to Brittany would present itself when the time was right. Dani had been a big believer in letting things work themselves, and not pushing people or situations too hard.

Santana took another drink, forcing the thoughts of Brittany away.

"Hey," Brittany said, casting an uncertain glance in Santana's direction as Rachel and her came up to stand beside Santana. "Work part?"

"Yeah." Santana said in what she hoped was a pleasant tone. "We have it here every year. Best buffalo wings in Lima."

"Really? In the entire state?" Rachel's eyebrows lifted up. "That's a big claim."

"As far as I'm concerned, there is none that can compare, and I pride myself on being a woman who knows her wings." Santana said.

Rachel looked over at Brittany shrugging, "I'm going to go get us a plate."

"Have some of ours, we have plenty, friends of the station are always welcomed. Especially friends who bring over cookies." Santana said motioning to the buffet.

"Oh yeah? So you liked those, huh?" Rachel giggled lowly.

"Loved them, they were the best cookies I ever had." Santana said with a small smile, she always had a soft spot for Berry. "God's truth!"

Rachel clapped her hands, clearly please. "Oh, good, I'm glad. They're my secret weapon."

"Rachel's cookies could bring out world peace, if we could just get everyone to sit down and eat those cookies together. They'd see how perfect life is and never fight again." Brittany said with a grin forming to her lips.

Santana chuckled, taking note of the way Brittany's eyes flicked uncertainly to her face at the sound. She was obviously expecting a repeat performance of the "Santana the jerk" show, but Santana wasn't going to give it to her. After laying awake most of Friday night, thinking back to how she had much such a fool of herself, Santana had to admit she hadn't been civil the way she'd promised, and that was something she intended to remedy.

Rachel walked over to the buffet to leave Brittany and Santana to talk.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Friday night, You were right.. I was just being a grouch." Santana said in a voice that hope was soft enough to not be overheard by her coworkers.

Brittany's lips curved, but the ghost of a smile vanished quickly. "I wanted to apologize, too. I'm stubborn and bossy and I do want to control things. You were right and I'm sorry we fought."

Brittany stood there nervously, "Apology accept, and I hope you'll accept mine and my promise to be on my best behavior for our next date." Santana said hoping to put the blonde at ease.

"Oh.. Okay. Apology accepted, I'm-I'm glad we're good." Brittany's eyebrows lifted as her eyes flicked from Santana to the people gathered behind them and back to Santana again.

"You sound glad.." Santana with a laugh, doing her best to light the mood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just surprised, I didn't think.. I mean, I thought you were finished with me." Brittany winced. "With the dates, I mean.. Fi-Finished with the dates." She pulled in a deep breath, but didn't look any calmer.

Santana studied her over the rim of her glass as she took another drink of the Guinness beer. Brittany was anxious, Santana must have been a bigger asshole than she thought, which meant a bigger apology was in order.

"Listen.." She, Santana said stepping close enough that she knew her words would stay between them. "I've been thinking a lot since Friday night."

"You have?" Brittany said in surprise, looking at Santana, her full attention on the lovely Latina before her, for the first time since she walked into the room.

Santana met her blue eyes-so clear and bottomless a man or woman could drown in them-and immediately knew why she'd been acting so weird. Brittany had sex eyes, worst case Santana has seen in years.

One look into Brittany's eyes and she'd always known exactly what she wanted-sweet and easy, drawn out with lots of teasing, hard and fast with enough force that both of them were moaning in pleasure-pain by the time they were finished.

Right now, she looked like she'd been up for all three, one right after the other.

Santana swallowed-hard-and fought for control, refusing to acknowledge the swelling inside her jeans.

Brittany wanted Santana. Big deal. She wanted her, too.

They would probably always be sexual attracted to one another, but that didn't mean they had to act on it. In fact, that was the last thing he intended to do.

And so Santana pretended not to read Brittany's heated and look and said, "I was thinking that there should be no reason we can't be friendly." Santana shrugged to retain her own focus as Brittany's tongue slipped out to lick her lips. "Like you said, if you're going to make Lima your home, I should get used to it. I don't want to be a grouch every time we cross paths. I went to visit my wife's grave today and-"

"I'm so sorry." Brittany's had reached up to her lips for a moment as her brows drew together. "Today's the anniversary isn't? I can't believe it slipped my mind."

"It's okay." Santana said, meaning it. She wanted Dani to be remember for the way she lived, not the day she died. "Anyway, I had long to think, and I realized Dani wouldn't have wanted me to be a jerk, or a grouch. She was very anti-grouch."

"From what I've read, she sounded wonderful." Brittany said softly.

Santana nodded. "She was, she never let an unkind word out of her mouth."

Brittany smiled at Santana. "I'm glad you had her. You deserve someone great."

Santana glanced down at the ground, "Thanks."

This conversation was too close for comfort, but strangely, she was all right with it. "I tried to deserve her, anyway."

"I'm sure you were." Brittany said before Rachel walked towards them.

"I'm back!" Rachel said brightly, returning with a plate full of wings. "I brought extra in case you two couldn't resist. And extra napkins because when it comes to wings you can never have too much napkins."

"Or too much blue cheese dressing, apparently." Santana said, wondering up behind and casting a critical look at Rachel's plate. "That's a lot of dressing, Berry."

"I didn't ask for your input, Lopez." Rachel narrowed her eyes to Santana.

Running her hand through her blonde strands of hair, Brittany mumbled, "I think I should order a drink. Be back shortly."

Before Santana could offer to order her something, Brittany bolted, setting off at a clip that would have been more appropriate at a a speed-walking race than a honky-tonk. And she didn't stop when she reached the end of the bar, but kept going, past the bartender and on toward the storage, disappearing into the hallway leading to the restrooms.

Santana sighed, setting her beer down on the table and headed for the exit, suddenly needing a breath of fresh air, needing the space to think, to decide if she was ready to make Brittany part of her present life, and maybe.. Future.

Brittany came out of the bathroom soon after and stood anxiously next to Rachel, she saw that the Latina was nowhere to be seen. Her first thought was that she had run off again, and Rachel sensing her best friends worry decided to speak up. "Brittany you want me to save you a seat at our table?"

Brittany forced a smile before turning to her, "Nah, it's fine. If she doesn't show up again in a few minutes, I'll just end up heading home."

Rachel frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Totally, not in a chatty mood or hungry anyway." Brittany lied.

"All right, but if you leave, text mean when you home, and let me know you got there safely."

There were still people straggling into the building for the dinner and silent auction, people with big ears who, by tomorrow, might have spread the gossip that Brittany was stood up (yet again) by her former sweetheart all over town.

Brittany cringed at the thought, she went to spin around and head for the exit when she saw Santana coming back in.

Santana spotted Brittany and smiled at her.

Brittany's irritation vanished. All she could focus on was the light in Santana's eyes and the beauty of her smile and the way the evening chill suddenly felt deliciously against her flushed cheeks, refreshing them.

"Sorry, I stepped out for a moment." Santana said, still out of breath. "I wanted to get you flowers, I know you hate roses and there isn't a whole lot of flowers on sale this time of year other than roses, but I searched three other places and got you these."

Santana held out the sunflowers-five gorgeous blossoms, each one as big as Brittany's two hands put together, surrounded by decorative grass and stalks of long wheat.

Brittany took the arrangement gratefully, the feeling that she was accepting something more more than basic store-bought flowers making her stomach flutter.

What does this mean, why was Santana bringing her flowers after she had been avoiding Brittany all week? Why was she still smiling that heart-squeezing, pantie-melting smile? That smile that made her feel cozy and desperate to jump Santana's bones all at the same time? Was this an imagination, the way the air thicken between them, filling with sweet and erotic tension that made her thighs itch beneath her silk stockings?

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Brittany said instead of the other things racing through her mind.

Santana stared her down at her, holding a gaze with an intensity that made Brittany's lips tingle and body yearn to be closer to Santana's. She longed to have her arms around her neck, their breasts flattened against each other's, as Santana pulled Brittany closer, claiming her ass the way she used to do to Brittany. Using her palms to draw Brittany up to Santana's body, until her feet dangled and Santana became her foundation and Santana's lips, teeth, and tongue because her world.

"We should head inside, don't want to miss that turkey." Santana said offering her hand out to Brittany.

Brittany slipped her fingers through Santana's, it felt good to touch her, electric and familiar at the same time and fantastic enough to ensure Brittany could do nothing but offer and goofy smile, the feel of Santana's bicep beneath her finger as she lead them through a second set of doors down the long passage to a dining hall.

After all, she couldn't fault the Brunette for trying to make things right again.

In black jeans, a white button-down, and gray neck sweater, Santana looked like she should be modeling for business casual clothing line, maybe something like _Delicious Woman-Meat Monthly_. She was drop-dead gorgeous it was hard to believe she'd stayed single for two years. Respect for Dani, and her grief state aside, Brittany could imagine that the lesbian or bisexual women of Lima had done their best to tempt Santana into rejoining the dating world.

If Santana was willing to settle for anything less than love that made her heart race and her soul celebrate having found the way home, sure she would have hooked up with one of the many eligible women on the market. She must be holding out for something more than a woman to warm her bed and look pretty on her arm at events. She must be holding out for the real thing, the kind of lobe she'd likely shared with Dani, and the kind of love she and Brittany had shared when they were teenagers.

It was young love, but if it had been real one of the realest things Brittany has ever known.

"Looks like Rachel's table is full." Santana observed as they stepped into the hall, searching for a place to sit.

They space had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow flakes dripping sequins hung from the ceiling, white tablecloths covered the circular tables, and at the middle of each table a centerpiece what looked like a snowstorm had exploded bobbed and sparkled. It was gaudy, but fun and romantic too, despite the fact the room smelled like Brittany's Grandma's house at Thanksgiving.

"Want to see if there's room at Sebastian's table?" Santana asked, motioning to the far corner of the room where a table of firefighters and their dates were already seat, digging into their overflowing plates. "I think there are two seats. They're not together but I'm sure people wouldn't mind shifting over."

Brittany shook her head, she didn't like Sebastian who was a real asshole, and wasn't up for drama on what seemed a perfect night that they had going for them. "How about we sit at another table, I think I see another table by Will Shuester."

Santana cocked her head, shooting a critical glance over at Shue's table. "I don't know, he'll talk your ear off, if you let him and I'm not really in the mood to share you tonight."

Brittany's mouth went dry and the smile slipped from her face as she met Santana's gaze. She told herself she was imagining the way Santana's eyes darkened, but something deep inside her called foul. Santana's tone was more than polite, it was downright fucking sexy, and the way she was looking at Brittany was enough to make her nipples pull tight inside her laced bra.

Brittany's tongue slipped out of her mouth to dampen her lips. "That wasn't very civil thing to say, San." She said trying to keep her tone light, but failed.

"Well, Maybe I'm not feeling particularly civil where you're concerned." Santana drawled, leaning her forehead on Brittany's.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany licked at her lips again, but the moisture did nothing to cool her heated skin.

"Yeah, and if you lick your lips one more time.. I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop myself from kissing you." Santana said lowly.

"Is that right?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up and her pulse fluttering in her throat with longing.

Santana's voice was husky, and the look in her eyes indicated she wasn't bluffing. "That's right."

Still part of Brittany couldn't believe this was real. Santana couldn't have changed her mind about Brittany so drastically, could she?

There was only way to find out though...

Slowly, Brittany let her tongue slip between her lips, tracing her upper lip while holding Santana's gaze.

Santana claimed Brittany's had dragging her through the back door.

Brittany wanted to ask where they were going, but she didn't dare say a word. She didn't dare to do anything that might break whatever spell Santana was under, or keep her from making good on her threat to kiss her.

By the time Santana pulled Brittany into a janitors closet down the hall and tugged the door shut behind them, the world was spinning. When Santana pulled Brittany into and covered her mouth with her own, the spin became a whirl and Brittany's knees buckled.

She would have fallen, but Santana was right there to catch her, a strong arm wrapping tight around her waist while her other hand dove into Blonde hair, cradling her head as she pulled Brittany close. Her tongue slipped between her lips and into Brittany's mouth, mating with hers in hunger that made it clear she wanted Brittany in every bit that Brittany wanted Santana.

The kiss was definitely a Santana kiss, and as familiar as her own face in the mirror, but it was different too. This was no girl's kiss, this was a woman's kiss. There was no hesitation or uncertainty in the way Santana's mouth claimed hers, no doubt she knew what Santana wanted and how to make her come half a dozen times while she was taking it.

Santana tasted like salvation, like every sweet dream and wicked fantasy she'd ever had wrapped in one delicious package. Within seconds, Brittany's chest was so tight with emotion that she didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

Instead, she moaned into Santana's mouth and twined her arms around Santana's neck tighter, giving as good as she got, dying to be closer to her. She wanted Santana's hands touching her everywhere, her bare skin against her own.

"God, you feel so good." Santana mumbled against her mouth before claiming her lips for a bruising kiss, drawing another moan from Brittany's throat and Santana's hands move to grip her ass, her fingers digging into her flesh though Brittany's dress and thin laced underwear.

As Santana pulled Brittany close, pinning their hips together, sending a jolt of raw desire shooting out along her every nerve. Brittany silently celebrated her decision not to wear her granny panties. As Santana's hand slid up her thigh, she was grateful that only a scrap of fabric separated her from Santana's touch, and hopeful that soon her easily removed underwear would be in a puddle on the floor.

Santana found the top of her silk stocking and groaned, a sound Brittany echoed as Santana's hand moved up to cup her pussy, through damped panties. Brittany's finger dug slightly into Santana's shoulders softly, her head falling back with a soft cry as Santana pulled the fabric to one side and slid two fingers inside her where she aced for Santana. She drove to the end of her channel and pulled slowly back, establishing a teasing rhythm that built the ace fisting low in her body, making her tremble as Santana took her closer to the edge.

But she didn't want to tumble over alone. She wanted Santana with her.

"I want you, I'm on the pill. You don't have to worry about protection." She said struggling to tug Santana's shirt out of her jeans.

Instead of taking the words for the green light they meant to be, Santana pulled away and put space between them. Sliding her fingers out of Brittany. "We should talk." Santana said, breath coming out fast.

"Kiss now. Talk later." Brittany reached for Santana's shoulder and capture their lips together again, eliciting a small grown from Santana's throat.

"Now.." Santana said gently. "Before we do anything we regret, I want you to know where I stand."

Brittany she wouldn't regret anything, but decided it was right to hear Santana out and nodded.

"There's still something between us, I thought it was just physical attraction, but I still care about you. I want to get to know you again, to see how it would be between us now that we're older. I would be a coward to keep running from that." Santana tried to steady her breathing.

"There's nothing I want more, except maybe to have sex in the next five minutes" Brittany giggled.

"I feel your pain, darling. But I think we should make sure we can tolerate each other for longer than a month of Fridays before we take things farther."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Brittany said still in her horny phase.

Santana laughed.

"It's only two more weeks, I just want to be sure we're on the same page. No more secrets, especially secrets that make you write long letters and run off without saying good-bye." Santana said running her fingers down Brittany's arm softly.

"No more secrets." She nodded. "You'll see I'm not the girl I used to be." Brittany said.

"You always did have a way with words." Santana teased.

"I have a way with kisses too." Brittany pulled Santana into a deep, slow kiss.

Santana sighed in content, lowly and mumbled against her lips, "There's no doubt about that." Wrapping her tan arms around Brittany's small waist. "But, I feel like if we start kissing like that again I might not stop until your clothes are on the floor."

"And that's a bad thing because" She cocked an eyebrow and brought their lips together again.

Santana chuckled. "Come on, let's get turkey before they run out." She pulled away slowly.

* * *

The night ended well, Santana dropped Brittany off at home. They had a few sweet kissing before saying their goodnight's.

Brittany changed into a fresh pair of pajamas, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.

As she curled under covers, stomach as unsettled as it had been the start of the night, she clasped her fingers together tightly, praying this time tomorrow there would be a future with Santana on her horizon.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Brittana interaction in this chapter. Before you all say it was rushed, it wasn't from my point of view this happens (as an adult) in mature relationships. They're going to start blossoming soon. But, who knows maybe they'll take longer to get back together. I'm not giving away anything more about this story. You'll just have to come back for every update and read to find out what happens. Anyway, it's late. Please drop a review? :-D Thank you all who review, favorite and follow the story. Means a lotttttttttt. Goodnight! **

**p.s all mistakes are mine. It's 1:50am. So yeah. Sorry for any errors.**

**-Jess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Hi, glad I'm getting feed back. Let's get the reviews to 70? We're almost at 50! Thanks to all the followers and people who review, and favorite this story. :) All errors are mine. Also, if someone can make a fan art about this story that would be fucking awesome! I always imagined what kind of fan art people would come up with if I had a really good Brittana fanfic. If you fine one, link me to it? :D**

**I have been asking if Brittany is going to explain why she left Santana, which I already have. Go back to the story and read it, I explained what happened. **

**All mistakes are mine, On with the story, enjoy.**

**Chapter seven:**

Things for Santana and Brittany were going smoothly. Today Santana set up a lunch date with Brittany. On her way to meet up Brittany, Santana couldn't stop thinking about what happened between the two women in the janitors closet, She couldn't think too much about Kissing Brittany either. It had taken Santana an hour to talk her cock down her pant leg after their encounter last night.

It was safer to imaging other things, like the way Brittany would smile when she'd announced that she would be kidnapping Brittany this evening for a surprise picnic.

Santana paused on the side walk, waiting for a break in the line of passing vehicles so she could cross over to Pastry for Two, but when the last pick up truck eased past, she saw Brittany, already on her way to cross toward Santana.

Brittany was wearing a long, peach colored dress made of something filmy that billowed around her long legs as she moved and a ring of daisies in her hair. She looked so damn cute it was all Santana could do to keep from swooping her into her arm and kissing her senseless right there on the sidewalk, in full view of the fire station.

"I was just coming to get you." Santana spoke, smiling as Brittany stopped beside her, unable to resist the urge to reach out and tuck a stray of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear, "You look like summertime."

"Oh, this?" Brittany blushed and gestured to her hair, "It's just something that Rachel insisted I put on." She shrugged. "She says flowers bring good fortune."

"Well, they certainly brought a beautiful day, and I think we should enjoy it." Santana held a brown bag. "I've got burritos for two and picnic blankets in the truck."

"You do?" Brittany glanced uncertainly down at the bag, temptation and regret warring on her features. "That sounds great."

Brittany skipped past by Santana towards her truck, tugging Santana along by the hand before Santana laughed and broke into a job with Brittany, deciding that running away with Brittany was so much better than running away from her.

So much better.

* * *

"I can't believe I ate the whole thing." Brittany moaned and fell onto her back on the thick, Mexican blanket Santana spread down for their picnic.

"I'm proud of you, other women would have quit half way through!" Santana said smiling making Brittany laugh.

"I wish I had, I think I feel myself going into a food coma."

"All part of the fun." Santana glanced down at Brittany's pretty face, so content Santana was sure she could stay here on this blanket with Brittany for the rest of her life and be perfectly happy.

With the last of the winter wheat waving gently around them, it felt like they were in their own little world, adrift on a golden sea in a ship made for two. The sun was giving off enough heat that Santana had stripped down to her tank top and Brittany had lifter her gauzy dress to tan her legs as they ate.

And now, with Brittany lying beside Santana, her arms up over her head and eyes closed to soak in the warm sun rays, she looked good enough to eat. Santana wanted to do nothing more but to cover Brittany's body with her own, Santana lips play down her throat to the top of Brittany's sleeveless dress and use her teeth to tug away the thin fabric baring those gorgeous breast Santana hadn't seen in far too long.

Santana could almost feel the way Brittany's nipples would tighten beneath her lips before she drew the tip of the pink nub into her mouth and trapped it there, teasing Brittany with her tongue until her breath came out faster and her fingers fisted into dark long hair.

Santana could imagine the way she'd moan and spread Brittany's legs apart, inviting Santana to slide her toned hand beneath her skirt, up her bare thigh to where she would be as hot and wet as she was last night.

Santana took a deep breath, stifling the groan seconds away from escaping her mouth. If she didn't stop thinking about the way Brittany's body had gripped her fingers, the way she clutched onto Santana's shoulder and cried out as her head fell back, she was going to roll over and take her right there, Where dozens of people they both knew could drive by at any minute.

"Let's go for a walk, it will help work through the food coma." Santana ignored the tight feeling in her jeans and not to mention her raging case of mid-afternoon lust, as she stood up.

"Don't you need to get back to work soon?" Brittany asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she reached up a hand for Santana to take.

Santana helped her up, waiting as she slid her bare feet back into her flats, even that innocent flash of skin making Santana want to pull her back down to the blanket and kiss every one of her toes.

"Nah, I usually get off at noon on Saturdays anyway." Santana said lowly.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand softly as they walked in silent, hesitating to ask the question hovering her lips. But then remember they would no longer be keeping secrets from one another, a promise made by both women last night. "Have you ever thought of having a child of your own? Instead of adopting?" She asked in a even tone, careful to not let her on about how she knew about the baby she lost.

Brittany shrugged and turned to look out across the field again. "I'm already thirty, I think I'm too old for that kind of motherhood."

"You're not old, you still look like you did when you were eighteen." Santana said.

Brittany laughed, "I do not! But, thank you.." She blushed.

Brittany would tell Santana about her loss when she was ready. She wasn't breaking the promise she'd made, she was still managing with her grief. If anyone would understand about not talking about a person you've lost, it would be Santana, and so Santana didn't push further into the topic. Santana just simply held Brittany's hand a little tight her and aimed them towards Santana's father's backyard.

* * *

"I thought we could swing by and check up on the place while we're out here. Dad's spending a year in Alaska hunting with an old Surgeon buddy, so I make sure the house is holding up."

"I can't believe I didn't realize where we were." Brittany said twisting to get a better look of the home.

"Want to come inside?" Santana asked, jabbing a thumb toward the house. "You're welcome to, but I'll warn you, Dad's housekeeping has gotten worse since I moved out."

"I'll wait here. No offense, your dad's housekeeping was bad enough back in the day." Brittany wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'll be back in ten, then." Santana pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek.

Brittany blushed and nodded. "I'll be here!"

Santana was out of the house in five minutes but Brittany was nowhere to be seen. She called out her name looking in the backyard for the blonde.

"Up here!" She said popping her head out from the old tree house. "Everything looks almost the exact same!"

Santana climbed up the wooden ladder, those memories of them flash through her mental screen. Memories of Brittany in nothing but a bikini top and cut off shorts, swaying back and forth in the hammock while she read their summer reading assignment out loud. Memories of picnics, evening spent telling stories, making love until midnight, trying to get dressed quickly and make it back to the Pierce's home before Brittany's curfew. They were some of the best memories they had.

Years had passed now, and they had both suffered and celebrated and changed from the people they had once been, but in each other's arms, they would always be at home.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry but I thought it was best to end this chapter there. I've been busy with life as to why I haven't updated. Some updates will be quick and some won't. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Show some love with a few reviews? Thank you all again to those who reviewed, Favorited and follow this story. Still hoping to find a Fan Art of this story! I'd like to see how they look in your perspective. :) Until next time folks! Byeeee :-D**

**-Jess**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hi, I'm back life had me busy. Someone messaged me saying the found a link to a fanart, I don't know if they meant for my story, but If you see one for this story, send me the link? Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. To the people who think I'm writing this connection between Brittana too fast, or how Santana is so forgiving, you don't have to read this. I have my reasons for everything that is happening. You can stick along with the story and wait for all your questions to be answered or you can stop wasting your time reading this. Up to you. Of course as always, All mistakes are mine. On with the story, Please enjoy.**

**Chapter eight:**

This is so right, so right. Brittany sighed at the thought and pulled Santana closer. This was right- Santana's mouth devouring hers, Santana's heat surrounding her, Santana's hands pulling up her dress to hook her fingers around the top of her blue cotton panties. This woman was the reason she'd come home. Santana was the answer to every questions, the balm to every hurt, and being with Santana, by her side, in her life, able to share innocent and not-so-innocent pleasure with her, to love her every moment of every day was all Brittany wanted. It was all that mattered.

As Santana stripped Brittany's panties down her legs and tossed them onto the tree house floor before settling on top of Brittany, her mouth finding Brittany's and her hands cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress, Brittany felt the certainty settle aside of her like an oak tree putting down roots.

This new love growing between her and Santana building on sweet, shared moments of their past and reaching into their future, was all that mattered. It was something to be treasured and protected, not poked and prodded until it was full of holes. Brittany threading her fingers through Santana's long hair, cradling her head in her pale hands as Santana pulled the top of Brittany's dress down, baring her breasts to the warm air. A moment later Santana's mouth closed around her pink nipple, pulling her inside of Santana's mouth to tease her pebbled flesh against the roof of her mouth and Brittany let go of every thought, every worry.

There was nothing but Santana's mouth, Santana's hands, Santana's arousal hard against her thigh. "Your turn, I want you naked!" Brittany's breath came out fast as she fisted the bottom of Santana's shirt.

Santana nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." Her voice husky as she pulled away the to strip out of her shirt, revealing her beautiful, tanned breasts and toned stomach, Flexing her abs purposely. Brittany's breath hitched lowly, caught in appreciation.

Santana was even sexier up close than she was at the auction-hard abs and golden skin and the perfect set of twins on her chest. Brittany's gaze from her breasts and down to her flat stomach before disappearing lower to her jeans. Her jeans, which needed to join the shirt on the floor. Right. Fucking. Now. Taking matters into her own hands, Brittany sat up, reaching for the button on Santana's jeans, pulling it open before drawing her zipper down.

Santana's erection pressed through the opening she'd made, straining the fabric of her black confinement briefs, obviously ready to be set free as Brittany was to free her long, thick, lovely length. "Off. All off." Brittany said, curling her fingers around the top of Santana's jeans and boxers, tugged them down her toned legs and added the clothing to pile that was on the floor.

Once she was stripped down along with Brittany, Brittany let herself stare, drinking Santana in. Her cock was still the loveliest one she'd ever seen-long, and thick, with an even thicker base, and a plump tip as round, flushed and delicious-looking as an exotic fruit. Brittany couldn't resist the urge to bring her mouth to the tip of Santana, and run her tongue around that burning hot, velvet-soft skin.

Santana moaned her name out as Brittany let her tongue swirl and tease, her head spinning from the perfect taste of Santana. A drop of pre-come, fluid, appeared at her slit, and Brittany licked it away, moaning as she closed her lips around Santana's large shaft and sucked Santana inside her mouth. As a rule, Brittany hated giving blowjobs, but it was always different with Santana.

When Brittany was between Santana's legs with her mouth on her length, she had always felt adored. She knew Santana appreciated everything she did for her, and that it wouldn't be long before Santana returned the favor. This time, Santana barely let Brittany set a rhythm before she pulled her cock out of her mouth and easing her back onto the boards. "I didn't finish," Brittany whined, wanting more time to feel Santana's hands shaking as she pushed away a hair from her face so she could watch.

"I can't wait, I have to taste you." Santana replied, urging her thighs apart as she lowered herself between them. Brittany shivered, the need in Santana's voice sending a current of desire pulsing through her body before Santana;s palms spread her legs wide and her mouth found what she was looking for. Brittany's head fell back with a ragged cry as Santana's tongue swirled around her the top of her, teasing with a perfect,light, torturous pressure before Santana dipped lower, driving her tongue inside where Brittany ached.**  
**

"You taste even better than you used to," Santana murmured against her thigh, interspersing the words with kisses. "God, Brittany.. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Brittany said, her words ending in a loud gasp as Santana returned to the task at hand.

Within moments, she was near the edge of release, Brittany's body trembling all over as Santana's tongue teased and stroked her swollen flesh, building the tension inside of Brittany to the breaking point. But, Instead of letting her cross over, Brittany held back, fighting the orgasm building within her.

"Please, inside me. Please." Brittany begged, tugging at Santana's arm.

Without a word, Santana surged up over her, claiming her mouth, giving Brittany a taste of her own salty heat as Santana positioned herself and drove inside Brittany, where she needed Santana so desperately.

Brittany cried out, fingers digging into Santana's bare shoulders as her body stretched to accommodate to the thickness inside of her. It had been months since Brittany made love to anyone, and years since she made love to Santana, but it was as if the memory of how to adjust to this woman was programmed into her DNA.

She lifted her hips and lifted her knees and instantly there was no discomfort, only pleasure, blinding pleasure that swelled inside her, taking her high, higher, until there was no air to breathe and no more ground to hold onto and she had no choice but to fall.

She cried Santana's name as she came, her body locking down around Santana's as fierce, stinging waves of bliss scalded through her. She clung to Santana as her rhythm grew faster and then erratic, and Santana finally stilled with a groan, jerking within Brittany.

Brittany rode the waves of pleasure, echoes of Santana's orgasm drifting her through, making her relish Santana's release every bit as much as her own.

When Santana relaxed on top of her, Brittany sighed with content so profound she couldn't hold a thought in her head. She could only smile and let her fingers play up and down Santana's bare back as her body hummed with satisfaction.

Moments later, When Santana tried to pull away, Brittany wrapped her arms around her toned neck and held her tight. "Here. Stay." she said pressin a kiss to Santana's neck.

Santana propped herself up on forearms and smiled down at Brittany. "You still don't have your words back, Hmm, I must have done a good job." Santana chuckled lowly.

"Best job, ever." Brittany returned the smile, so happy she was sure she couldn't get any happier until Santana said in a soft, heart-melting voice-

"I still love you, Brittany."

-and proved Brittany wrong.

"I still love you, too. I never stopped loving you. Even when I was in love with someone else." She said, eyes stinging with a sudden urge of emotion.

Santana nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way, even when I was over you and starting a new life, I never stopped caring about you. I guess somethings you can't stop doing, even when you want to."

"I could never stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried, You're a part of me." Brittany said.

"And you're a part of me, don't cry because it makes me sad." Santana said, sending the tears filling in Brittany's eyes spilling over the edge.

"It's a happy cry." Brittany said with a laugh followed by a low sniff.

Santana smoothed the hair from Brittany's face before wiping at the tears from her cheeks, with her thumbs. "I never understood the happy cry."

"It's because you're like a guy, not so soft in the inside." she said still smiling, knowing that she was teasing Santana.

Santana grunted. "I'm not a guy. But, I have no self-control where you're concerned. I hope you'll forgive me for not waiting those two weeks we agreed on."

Brittany lifted a wry brow. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

Santana grinned, "That's awfully nice of you."

"I am a nice girl," Brittany said even as she hooked her ankles behind Santana's back and rolled her hip in a slow, wicked circle, accentuating every place where they were still joined together.

Santana's breath caught, and Brittany felt San's cock twitch inside of her.

"You _are _a nice girl, but your body makes me want to do bad things." Santana said in a husky tone.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Brittany asked, blood already pumping faster from hearing the words 'Bad things' escape from Santana's kiss-swollen lips.

"Like forget everything I have to do, stay here the rest of the afternoon, making love to you." Santana said kissing Brittany's throat, sending a thrill shooting feeling through Brittany all the way to her fingertips. "And then take you home and make you dinner," Santana added, kissing her lips with the words. "And then make love to you some more, until we're both so sore we can't move and you've come so many times you're too weak to go home and have no choice but to spend the night."

Brittany captured Santana's face with her hands, urging their lips away from one another, back far enough that she could look at her in the eye when she said, "That sounds like every naughty dream I've had about you come true."

Santana's eyes darkened. "You've been dreaming about me?"

"All the time." Brittany said, nipples tightening as she felt Santana's length swelling up inside of her. "I dream about you and me in my bed, in your bed, in this tree house, on the picnic table outside of the firehouse, inside my dad's old camper. I even had a dream that we were cooking in the new kitchen at Pastry for Two and you came up behind me and lifted my skirt up while I was making fondant and-"

Santana cut her off with a kiss. Brittany's words became a moan and then a sigh and, before too long, Santana had rolled them over so Brittany was taking her turn on top, riding Santana as she teased at Brittany's breasts and squeezed her hips, expertly took her over the edge a second time. After, they took a break for Brittany to text Rachel and tell her that she'd be spending the night with Santana, and then they were falling back together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting reacquainted, making love and swaying back and forth in the hammock-which they'd found and hung in it's old spot-catching up on the events of the many years they'd missed. They lingered until the sun dipped lower on the horizon and the air in the tree house turned cool and their growling stomachs left them no choice but to abandon their lair.

As they descended the tree house ladder, surrounded by rosy sunset light and the rosier glow from their time together, Brittany's past indiscretion was so far from her mind. She was through wasting energy with guilt or regret. From now she was going to focus on rebuilding her relationship with the woman she loves, the woman she was determined not to lose a second time. No matter what.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Drop a comment? Please and thank you. :-) -Jess**


End file.
